


Tree Hugger

by BatBrainss



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dicks, Gay, Gay Sex, Groot - Freeform, Homosexual, I Am Groot, Male on Male, Other, Rape, Rocket Raccoon-centric, Rocket raccooon trys to rape Groot, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Intercourse, ball sucing, balls, buts, cock - Freeform, cocks, dick - Freeform, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Rocket wants to teach Groot how to say more words.....





	Tree Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket and Groot are a couple in this fic. I hope it is Good. Hope yal'l like it. Sincerely Kendra

Rocket was just walking around and saw Groot listening to music, it was good music. Rocket tryed to dance to it but he fell.....and almost got killed on a nife that was lieing on the floor!!!! "I AM Groot" Groot said and he helped Rocket, Rocket was hurt....he had a big stab mark on his chest....blood drippyed out.....it was gory and kind of scary. Rocket said "Its ok Groot.....just come here...I need to teach you how to talk" "I am groot" Groot said and he walked over, Rocket was there. Then Rocket ripped off his cloths!!!!!! "i am groot!!!!!" "Shut up......this is how to say "I love You".....And Rocket grabed Groot and kissed him.....put his furry d*ck in the tree hole........and Groot was scarred. Rocket was rapeing him!!!! "Ohhjhhh Groot baby.....I Love You....." And Rocket was TRHUSTING......in and OUT!!!! But Groot had an ideiya so he grew THORNS!!!!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAA Ohhhh Baby.....!!!!!!!" Rocket was hurt again. He was bleeding everywhere. Groot was like "I am groot" and he tryed to run away. But Rockey stoped him. "I Am Going to teach You some MANNERS!!!!!" And he Put his big raccoon *ock inside Groots face....let him 'Suck'......Groot did not like it. Not one Bit. So he ran away but then Rocket stopped him and kised him. But then Groot liked it. So he said "I am groot" and they maked out like they was in love. Music was still playing. It was a love song. They were Dancing. And making out. And then Rocket fu*cked him again.....Groot moned....and then even put his d*ck inside Raocket....he moned....it felt GOOD......than Peter walked in!!!!!! "Guys what the hell?!?!?!?" he yalled. "Oh sorry......" And then Rodcket tryed to put his big hairy d*ck on Peteer!!!! Peter took out a gon and blew his brains out!!!!!!!! But what happened to Groot.....?? To be continued


End file.
